As mentioned above, a variety of alloys is known for similar purposes, as may be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,171; 4,236,921 or 5,439,640. The alloy MAR 247 LC on the market is also known and is particularly used in turbine wheels for achieving higher vibration strength. It consists of eleven elements, among them a large amount of cobalt, but also relative large proportions of tantalum and hafnium. This renders this alloy relative unfavorable as to costs.
In the field of use mentioned above, it will generally be a high corrosion resistance with respect to hot gases, a high service life (long-time rupture strength, but also the creep rupture strength which play an important role for the service value. In the case of turbine wheels, and particularly in the case of high-speed turbines of turbochargers, the vibration strength will add, because the wheels are subjected to high vibration stress at varying temperatures.